1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to game devices which include a plurality of reels with indicia printed thereon such that various combinations of indicia on different reels produces a payout.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gaming devices comprising a plurality of reels which are energized so as to cause them to spin and which include spring driven levers for rotating the reels and multinotched stop wheels in which switch actuating levers are received so as to indicate the stopping position have been well known in the art. Such mechanically actuated devices are fairly complex and expensive and the mechanical parts tend to wear out and render the machines inoperative.